The Edge Of Paradise
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- We all want true love… But what happens when Jacob and Edward must welcome another into their family? Threesome, Boy/boy, don't like don't read. Shifter/Vampire. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes a new one... I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing…**

**Summary: Jacob imprinted on Edward three years ago. Now Jacob has imprinted again. How will this family of two grow to the family of three? Jacob/Edward/OC, again this is a threesome, boy/boy, if you don't like it please don't read it. Rated M for safety. **

**I am changing something about Edward. He was changed at the age of 22 and while he can look 17 he can easily pass for his true age. This is just to allow for him to stay in one place longer. **

**Chapter 1**

_On the edge of paradise  
Poison burning  
In my veins  
Unavailing...compromised  
My dreams remain the same_

Soothing but yet so violent  
In this world within the other world  
Moonlight...in visions...heaven sent

The Edge Of Paradise By: Kamelot

**EPOV- **

My entire life changed the day I met Jacob Black, the day I met him was the very day that he imprinted on me. He is a part of the La Push pack and he had alone many years without a mate, figuring he wouldn't find one since he hadn't so far. Me I had been alone in a family with three happily mated couples. I knew what it felt like to want true love, but not find it.

Jacobs pack brothers were not too happy to be forced to welcome me into their pack. My family and I had barely been in town for three days and now all of a sudden they are being told they can't attack me our my family because we are now protected under their own law. _You can't harm anyone's imprint. _

It was three months after meeting that found Jacob and me alone in my cottage on a bed I bought as his request so that on nights we spent together he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor.

"Jacob your pack are quiet angry about this, are you sure we should be together." I say to my love as his warm body pressed into mine.

"Edward, you are my imprint they will learn to accept you. They will just need to get to know you some, that is all." Jacob says as his mind moves onto others things.

Jacob leans forward, letting his lips lightly brush against my own causing a soft moan to escape me. It doesn't take long as our arms move to remove our shirts and pants, wanting and needing to feel each other, it was a natural thing to want to connect with ones mate and now, tonight was the night we would finally become one.

I pulled Jacob close towards me, letting our lips press together as I relish in his scent. Until Jacob needed to pull away from breath and I moved on to kiss alone his collarbone, causing soft moans of want to escape my mate. I can't suppress my own moan as Jacob situates himself at my entrance as one of his fingers press into me. Even though I've told Jacob there was no need for this foreplay and that my body could take anything he can give me, my mate is still determined about his decision to use caution.

Jacob kisses me as he lifts one of my legs to rest on his shoulder, soon followed by my other. I could see lust fill his eyes as he looks down onto me. I could read in his thoughts, his wants insisting on being satisfied as he slowly pushes himself into me. His entrance causes me to hiss at this new sensation.

He enters slowly as he allows for me to adjust before he becomes completely sheathed inside me. _Love you feel amazing._ Jacob says as he bends to kiss me, before he starts to move inside me.

Fire meets ice as our bodies mesh to become one.

"More Jacob please, I want to feel more of you within me." I say as I bring his lips towards mine again and we kiss as he starts to move within my body.

"So tight, love you're so tight." Jacob says as he picks up his pace and starts to thrust harder. I don't say anything as I move one hand to grab my own hard cock, so that I may stroke myself.

_I'm close. _Jacob says as his body starts to shake and tighten. I could feel his orgasm building and I knew it wouldn't be long before he was screaming my name.

"Cum with me love." I order just as his orgasm spills into me causing me to follow quickly after.

Jacobs's orgasm hits him hard as he collapses onto me as we both ride through our high. We lay there together for what feels like hours before either of us speaks.

"Thank you love, that was so amazing." Jacob says as he attempts to move from his place on me.

"You Jacob are amazing." I say as I hold him to me, chuckling at his attempt to move from my iron grip.

"Edward we have to get up, we are a sticky mess." Jacob says as I finally allow him to get up and he runs his hand down his chest that now had my cum on it. I couldn't help the laugh that escapes me as a look of disgust crosses his face at the sticky mess.

Three years have passed since that day Jacob and I now shared a house close to the rest of the pack. Slowly they had all become my friends, and while I still leave to visit my family I couldn't be happier with Jacob.

That's when it happened. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, and Leah all left for a week to help a fellow pack. Seth, Colin, and Brandy were not happy being left out. Me I didn't even want to go, I trusted that Jacob would be safe with his pack and that he would come back to me just as he left.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." Jacob said over the phone one night. I couldn't pinpoint his emotions he sounded happier than he had the past five days he has been away and yet he sounded scared, as if he was afraid of my reaction to his news. "I don't want you to freak, but while we were dealing with our cousins vampire problem, it seems that I have imprinted again. Guess we better assume all of our legends are true. You're still my imprint but there are also stories of male shifters double imprinting."  
"Who is he?" I asked my voice staying one tone, as I hide my emotions. I was afraid to allow someone into our happy life, unsure of how another male would fit.

"He's a vampire, like you but he's only been a vampire for roughly five years. He drinks animal blood and in time I think the two of you will like each other. But love he's had a hard life, he doesn't trust other vampires because they've been hurting him for those five years. We plan to come home in two days." I was becoming slightly curious about this other vampire as Jacob talked.

"What is he like; does he have a hobby or anything?" I ask before Jacob hangs up.

"His name is Jareb. I know he enjoys reading and stuff but love he's suffered a lot. I have to go, Goodnight love." Jacob says before hanging up, not even waiting for my reply.

Jareb, it's an uncommon name, a name meaning 'He who suffers'. And I couldn't help wonder what this Jareb would be like. I was nervous and exited to meet him once Jacob brings him home.

I spend the next two days setting up a study for him, with all different kinds of books and things he may need. When I am done his space looks nice and I add the last touch to the door leading into his room.

_Jareb_

I write in perfect lettering just like I had onto my door and Jacobs's garage. We share our bedroom, a bedroom that my family fixed up for us when we moved in together but we also had our own space, me for my painting and Jacob for his cars, and now Jareb would have his own space within our house.

The days pass slowly as I wait till the day for Jacob to arrive home.

I spent the day painting as I strained to hear Jacob arrive home. I couldn't wait to see my soul mate and I was curious to meet Jareb the strange vampire Jacob had also imprinted on. Soon they arrived home and I can hear the strangers thoughts as he clings to Jacob, terrified not by the pack scent but of mine.

"Jacob, I'm not ready to meet the vampire. Pleas I'm scared." He whispers to Jacob just as the front door opens and I lay eyes on my imprint and the new addition to our family, Jareb.

His words freeze as his eyes take in my form. He's beautiful I notice as I take in his appearance, with fair-hair and much the same body type of me though I could tell he would be much shorter than my 6'2" height. He also looked young, maybe only 17 or 18 when changed and I could also see the battle scars that littered his body, much like the ones my brother Jasper carries from all his years in the southern wars.

I don't say anything to him as I start to walk towards Jacob.

"Love I've missed you." I say, before I am stopped from my approach.

_Edward, stop. _Jacob says through his thoughts. _You can't come any closer you are scaring Jareb. _

A pang of pain runs through my long dead heart as my soul mate practically pushes me away as he leads his new imprint past me and into our bedroom, closing the door behind them without another word to me.

The sound of our bedroom door practically slamming in my face hurt more than anything.

For three days I put up with Jacob holding up in our room with Jareb. But finally that was all I could put up with as I took the time to write Jacob a letter and I set off towards Sam's house.

Sam the alpha was a good man and cared deeply about his pack and though associated with them.

"Edward, what brings you here?" Sam asks surprised when he opens the door. _I thought that you would be with Jacob and Jareb. _His thoughts spoke to me though he didn't say it out loud.

"That's the reason for my visit Sam. I have a note I would like you to give to Jacob when he comes looking for me." He's confused as I hand him my note.

"Edward, why would he have to come look for you?" He asks just as Seth, Paul, and Leah arrive at the house.

"Because I am leaving to spend time with my family, since Jacob has locked himself and Jareb into the bedroom this letter will have to tell him where I went." I explain. The three pack members who had just entered the house looked concerned. We all knew we shouldn't separate from our imprints long. But here I was saying I'm taking off and don't know when I will return. "I will see all of you later. Take care." I say in farewell to the shifters before I sprint off towards my family, unsure how long I would be away, knowing only that I would have to deal with my pain alone. I couldn't stand around and wait for Jacob to come to me. My mate was busy; therefore I would give him the time he needed with Jareb.

**AN: Yes another story I know I just can't stop writing. :P **

**Please let me know what you think, I love reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you enjoy this. I own nothing… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**Chapter 2**

**Jacob POV- Before coming home…**

My pack brothers and I joined forces with our southern cousins, helping them reclaim their territory from the vampires. That's when it happened, I saw a beautiful blond vampire. He was different from the others I noticed as he kept backing up from the fight his golden eyes huge with fear, fear I noticed he held for the vampires he was with and not us. We had attacked the vampires "nest" and caught them unaware, tearing down their stronghold, anxious to destroy their leader.

The vampires soon retreated, their leader escaping with her life. But I was surprised to notice that the beautiful blond didn't run, didn't retreat. Instead he looked towards us visibly shaking.

"Shifters, would you end my life?" He almost begs as he faces us. His voice sounded like bells and it took my breath away. It wasn't the honey sound of Edwards, no this male sounded younger not as confident.

_No. _I yell to the other shifters as they agree to his request. Before they could question me I share with them what had happened. I had imprinted a second time and they could all feel that I would now give my life to protect the vampire.

_Jacob maybe you would like to shift and talk to the vampire? _Sam says as the others keep a close eye on the no name vampire.

Explaining things to the frightened and wounded vampire was difficult. It took many hours to get him to believe he was safe. But finally he allowed his instincts to accept what I had been telling him to be true.

"Jareb," he says as we talk. "My name is Jareb it means 'he who suffers'. I lived in a boy's home all my life, my parents didn't want me. When I was 18 I was kicked out of the home and started living on the streets. That's when she found me, Maria, she changed me herself. Three days of excruciating pain started the rest of my existence. Jacob, I wasn't taught to fight. She fed me animal blood to keep me weaker than the others as she used me to train her army, that's how I received these scars." He explains as he rolls up his shirt sleeves.

"Jareb, you'll never have to face that again." I say as I hug his ice cold body closer to my fire hot body, causing a shiver to run though me.

"Jareb, I would like to explain more about imprinting to you before we go to your new home. You see I have another imprint sometimes that happens I guess. Thing is I love him, but I also now love you. I think you'll learn to love him too. My double imprinting must mean that the two of you are also meant to be together, I just know it." I say after a few moments of silent.

"He's like you?" Jareb asks, interrupting me.

"Edward, Edward Cullen is like you, he is a vampire who feeds from animals. His family call themselves vegetarians." I stop talking as I take in the scared look Jareb was now giving me.

"He's a… Jacob, he's a vampire?" His bell like voice sounding sad, as if he would be crying if he could.

"Yes babe, but Edward and his vampire family are completely different from any vampire you've ever met. I promise you, when you meet Edward, you'll see he's good."

"Babe?" I ask using a nickname for him that seemed to come natural. "What kind of things do you enjoy?" I wanted to know more about him, needed to learn everything about him.

"I like to read," he replies as a smile forms on his face. "I also use to like to write, but I was never allowed to do much with it." We talk more asking questions back and forth.

"I love working with cars I even have a garage in the back of our house just for my cars. Edward, loves to paint his studio is set up in the house and his paintings decorate the walls." I say wanting him to know everything about me and Edward, needing for him to get use to not just the idea of me but of Edward also.

All my talk about Edward made my heart swell, we have been separated for five days and I couldn't wait to be back home in his arms, now with a new addition to our family.

"The alpha said I could shower?" Jareb says, breaking the silence.

"Sure, bathrooms that way." I say as he leaves and I start the search for my cell phone. _Time to call Edward and tell him the good news._

"Edward, I have something to tell you." I say to Edward. Edward he was everything I had ever wanted. His soul alone was perfect, not pure; he's admitted to me that at times he has been a monster like others of his kind. But I loved him, even with his faults; my imprinting on Jareb didn't change that. "I don't want you to freak, but while we were dealing with our cousins vampire problem, it seems that I have imprinted again. Guess we better assume all of our legends are true. You're still my imprint but there are also stories of male shifters double imprinting."  
"Who is he?" He asks his voice sounding slightly strained as if he was trying to conceal his hurt at my news.

"He's a vampire, like you but he's only been a vampire for roughly five years. He drinks animal blood and in time I think the two of you will like each other. But love he's had a hard life, he doesn't trust other vampires because they've been hurting him for those five years. We plan to come home in two days." I explain, praying that Edward would give Jareb a chance.

"What is he like; does he have a hobby or anything?" He asks, trying to sound interested in this other male, though I can tell he isn't.

"His name is Jareb. I know he enjoys reading and stuff but love he's suffered a lot. I have to go, Goodnight love." I hated having to cut our conversation short but Jareb now stood before me having completed his shower.

"Was that him?" He asks, trying to sound casual as he sits next to me on the couch.

"Yes, Edward can't wait to meet you. Everything is going to be fine." I explain to him, praying that I am right.

A few hours later we were all packing into cars and heading home. Sam drove as Jared sat up next to him, so that Jareb and I could sit in the back. Leah and Paul were in the other car. We had a long drive home, thankfully it was spent with Jareb getting to know my two pack brothers, who really seemed to like him. _Guess he's not going to have to deal with predigest that Edward was put threw when I imprinted on him. _I thought just as my house came into view.

"Well, this is your stop." Jared says as Sam stops. "Maybe soon you can come over to Sam's; I know the other pack members will want to meet you."

"See you later kid." Sam says as he drives away, him and Jared anxious to see their own imprints.

"Jacob, I'm not ready to meet the vampire. Please I'm scared." Jareb whispers into my ear just as I open the front door and see Edward standing there.

Jareb freezes next to me as he sees Edward. I can feel him shaking as we enter his new home and for about the millionth time I wished I could read Edwards mind, to know what he was thinking.

Edward doesn't say anything to Jareb as he moves towards us.

"Love I've missed you." He says to me causing Jareb to shake even more into my side.

_Edward, stop. _I say, choosing to speak to him through my thoughts. _You can't come any closer you are scaring Jareb. _

I could see the pain run through his features as I pull Jareb towards the bedroom. I was exhausted from the trip and just needed some rest before I deal with my two mates meeting.

"Jacob, please don't let him come in." Jareb begs and I quickly comply by closing the bedroom door before I toss my shirt onto the floor and climb into the most comfortable bed known to man.

"Jareb, come lay with me. I need sleep, but you are safe here." I say as I feel myself start to drift to sleep.

"You sure he won't attack?" Jareb asks still staring at the closed door as he curls into my side.

"Yes babe, he won't attack. You'll grow to love each other, I just know you will. He's nothing like those vampires you had to deal with and I will kill your maker Maria for what she did to you." I promise him just before I slip into a dream.

I sleep for 24 hours, totally exhausted and when I do finally wake I empty out the completely full fridge. (Yes we have a small fridge in our room; sometimes I'm just too lazy to go to the kitchen to feed my always hungry body.

I spent the next few days with Jareb, trying to persuade him to meet Edward, though every attempt failed and when I wasn't doing that I was sleeping.

It was the afternoon of our fourth day home when Jareb and I were talking.

"Jacob, why won't you mate with me?" Jareb asks once he is sure I'm awake. His question catches me off guard, though I knew why he was asking. Edward once said before we mated that he felt the need to claim me as his, my guess would be that Jareb now felt the same way.

"Jareb, it's not just the two of us." I explain as I reach over to cup his cheek in my hand. "You've entered into a family already, Jareb it wouldn't be right to be together like that without Edward. Please babe won't you give him a chance?" I beg, as I let me thoughts call out to Edward, asking him to come into the room.

The house is silent for five minutes before I finally move, needing to see why Edward wasn't answering me. Imagine my surprise as I opened my door and couldn't sense Edward anywhere in the house.

"Sam, where is he?" I demand as I slammed their door open, Jareb following close behind me. I was pissed, where could Edward have gone and why would he leave me? I just didn't understand.

"Took you long enough." My alpha answered unfazed by my anger. "Here he told me to give this note to you when you came looking for him. That was yesterday morning." Sam's voice got angrier as he spoke and I quickly took the letter from him.

Opening it I noticed a smaller note fall out and onto the ground.

"It's addressed to me." Jareb says when he went to hand it to me. I say nothing as I read what Edward left for me.

_Jacob,_

_I am taking off to meet my family to hunt, after our hunt I will be going home with them, to give you time with your new imprint. Please don't come and get me I will return when I am ready to. It seems to me that you also need this time alone with Jareb without me._

_Take care Jacob; I will be seeing you,_

_Edward _

I'm crying as I come to the end, realization of what was going on sinking in._ My imprint left me and told me not to come to him._ Was all I could think, before Jareb interrupts my thoughts.

"Jacob, he says he'll come back." He attempts to reassure me after he finished reading his letter.

"Sam where did he say he was going?" I ask, as Leah and Seth enter the house.

"Looking for Edward?" Leah questions. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "You don't deserve him after what you did. I mean sure bring another into your life, that's fine he would understand that. But taking another to the bed that the two of you share, and completely shutting him out? You sicken me; I'm going home now that I have completely lost my appetite." I could tell she was angry at me and I stood there and allowed for her to yell at me. I couldn't believe I did all that to Edward. Jareb was supposed to be a good thing, not something that tore us apart.

**Edward POV-**

It took me only a few hours to track down my family. Alice was there to greet me as I ran into their camp.

"Edward, how are you?" She asks, saying my name loud enough so that the family could hear it and come back. _I'm sorry I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, you know I can't see pass Jacob but I knew you would need us. That's why we are here, I was waiting for you._

She explains as she hugs me.

"Hey Eddie." Emmett says slapping me on the back as he joins Alice and me at the campsite.

"Hey." Jasper says as he slowly approaches as my emotions hit him full on.

"Edward, what brings you by I though Jacob and Jareb would be home by now?" Esme questions me as she gives me one of her motherly hugs.

"They are, but Jacob and him need some time to themselves so I thought I would join you this week." I wasn't exactly lying, but I wasn't ready to tell my entire family that Jacob didn't want me anymore.

**AN: Thanks for reading… Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Anyone liking Jacob more or are you still all hating him?**

**I would also like to throw this out there…. **

**While last chapter of this story may have a few similarities to ****Three's a Charm**** by: asphaltcowgirl (I just added her to my favorite authors so she's easy for you to find), it will be going in a totally different direction (I contacted her before posting and she said my basic idea sounded different, and I will continue to make sure it is). But PLEASE check out her story, it is a great start and will be a great story once it's updated :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV-**

"They are, but Jacob and Jareb need some time to themselves so I thought I would join you this week." I wasn't exactly lying, but I wasn't ready to tell my entire family that Jacob didn't want me anymore, though I knew that Jasper could feel my anguish. Sometimes having an empath for a brother is annoying, though I also knew some were annoyed at my mind reading ability. So who was I to complain?

It has been three days since I've rejoined my family. We are now back at the house in Eugene, Oregon. Normally the family would have moved farther away but last year when it was decided to move on the family chose to stay close to me. Since I had made it clear that I would be staying with Jacob.

I was thankful that Jacob and I had our own room set up with my family and that he hasn't been here, so the room doesn't smell like him. I had a place to escape to away from my family.

From my room I can hear my family's worried thoughts.

Esme being the motherly figure that she is wants to comfort me about whatever is bothering me.

Carlisle has stopped himself 65 times now from coming into my room and demanding to know what's wrong.

Rose isn't use to this side of me and keeps telling Emmett how "me being home without Jacob is worrying her."

Emmett is worried also, but he's trying to just shrug it off and not bother me, figuring if I needed to talk I will.

Alice and Jasper left only two hours ago. Jaspers thoughts of how sorry he was still linger with me. He couldn't stand the emotions radiation off of me and had explained to Alice his need for a break.

I felt bad for running my brother out of his home.

**Jacob POV-**

Jareb was supposed to be a good thing, not something that tore us apart. But ever since Jareb had joined our family, I've pushed Edward away. How could I not have noticed?

_He left me…_ The thought still lingered in my mind, even after three days. Jareb had been forcing me to eat at least three times a day and for that I was thankful.

I had taken to the habit of lying in bed staring at one of Edwards's favorite pictures of the two of us when we visited Chicago, the place Edward Masen was born.

"Tell me more about him." Jareb says one night as he crawls in bed and wraps me in his cold embrace.

I turn away from the picture of Edward and me to look at Jareb.

"Edward is the kindest man I know; right now his hobby is painting." I explain. "Acctually every painting we currently have in this house is by him. The one on the wall behind you with the trees and sunset is one of his first and one of my favorites, he gave it to me the night he told me he loved me for the first time. Then there is one in my garage it's a painting of me in wolf form surrounded by forest."

"What about the one in my writing room?" Jareb asks as he interrupts me.

"That is also by him, though its brand new I think he may have painted it special for you." I say as I think about the beautiful waterfall painting hanging in the room Edward had gotten ready for Jareb.

_The day we came home after finding out Edward left Jareb walked strait towards one of the room that Edward and I had used as a guest room, as we approached it I noticed lettering on the door that I hadn't noticed before. _

_**Jareb**_

_It read and I couldn't help the smile on my face as Jareb looked at me._

"_My letter from him tells me that he set this up for me. Should I go in?" Jareb looked excited about having his own room as I nodded and he opened the door, to reveal a library looking writing room. There was another note on the desk that Jareb read out loud._

"_Jareb,_

_Welcome to your new home, Jake didn't tell me too much about you but he did say you liked to read and write so I hope you like this room. Please change anything or everything you don't like, this is your space in our home to do with what you want. _

_I am looking forward to getting to know you._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward"_

_Jareb stopped reading and looked around. "This is all mine?" _

_His voice held disbelief as I nod and tell him it is his special space all for him. _

"That was very kind of him." Jareb says bringing me back to the present conversation about Edwards painting. "I'll have to thank him when I see him next."  
Jareb surprises me as he says the last bit. He was perfectly fine around the pack, he actually liked them, but Edward is a vampire the vary creature that he has lived in fear from for five years.

It's been exactly 6 days, 3 hours and 14 minutes since Edward has left our home and none of the pack but Sam has made any contact with me, looks like they all took Edwards side when it came down to what happened. It's not like I meant for him to leave. Crap, I mean I didn't even realize how mean I had been to him until Leah; Leah out of all people yelled at me and spelled it out for me. The only thing Sam would even say to me was that he didn't want me to be on patrol for a while, since I wasn't really up to par. They were all thinking that I deserved for Edward to never come back. I knew they were right and that thought is what gripped at me as I loss sleep and my appetite. Slowly letting myself go.

I am sick and pale looking. Jareb is worried for me I can tell, since he hasn't left my side to hunt and his eyes are starting to go black.

I was thankful for Jareb's presence, knowing without him my strength would have left me long ago, but I could feel it all leaving and I knew I needed to go to Edward.

"I don't care Sam." I yell into the phone as I wait for Jareb to return for a hunt that I sent him on. "I need him; I can't stand for us to be apart anymore so I must go to him since he seems to not ever be coming back to me."

"Jacob this is not a good idea. I won't order you to stay here, but I will tell you that he looked like he needed time." Sam's voice was calm as he spoke but I could hear the strain in his voice as if he was trying to hide his anger at the fact that I wanted to ignore Edwards warning about not coming to him. "Do what you want Jacob." Sam says as the line goes dead.

"Jacob, are we really going?" Jareb asks me as he reenters the house.

**AN: Thanks for reading… Let me know what you thought about this chapter, do you think that they will go or will Jacob decide that they should wait for Edward to come to them? On my profile page I have posted links to the pictures that Edward painted… :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… This chapter it slightly short, sorry. **

**Chapter 4**

**Jacob POV-**

"Jacob, are we really going?" Jareb asks me as he reenters the house.

"Yes Jareb." I answer and just as the words leave my lips I see Jareb freeze up.

"Maybe I should stay here. I mean Edward did leave because of me and he's with his family now." I couldn't leave Jareb here; he needed to be my strength.

"No, please Jareb come with me. You'll like his family and I think they can give you some hints on hunting." I say trying to reassure my imprint. "Please babe, come with me. Edward didn't leave because of you, he left because of me."

"Ok Jacob, I'll come with you." Jereb is shaking slightly as he agrees to come.

In no time we are packed and in my rabbit heading towards the Cullen's home. 6 Days 5 hours 19 minutes, since I had seen Edward last, now I only had 46 hours before I would again see him.

**Edward POV-**

Finally after six days of being with my family I leave the comforts of my room to seek out my brothers. Alice and Jasper had arrived home two hours ago from a shopping trip Alice had decided they needed.

My entire family looked up surprised when I entered the family room they were occupying.

"Edward dear, how are you?" Esme asks as she sets down her playing cards to stand and wrap me in a hug.

"I'll be fine. Emmett, Jasper, I was wondering if the two of you would like to go hunting with me today." I could hear my families worried thoughts as I address my brothers; it wasn't very often that we would single anyone out to go hunting. Normally it was just a quick _"I'm going hunting who wants to come?" _sort of deal.

"Sure." Emmett and Jasper both replied, though their thoughts showed them to be slightly confused.

We wasted no time leaving the house, as the three of us ran off into the woods. We ran side by side, though I could have easily our run them with my extra speed.

_Maybe I can catch him off guard and finally beat him in a race._ Jaspers thoughts betrayed him before he spoke.

"Sure, ready, go!" I yell at my brother as I take off like a speeding bullet.

"Hey, no fair." Jasper laughs out as he attempts to catch up with me, Emmett following behind him plotting his own plan.

_I'll wait till Edward is in sight and then when Jasper least expects it I will tackle him. He so owes me a rematch from the other night._

I can't contain my laugh as I realize just how much I miss my family. I stop quickly, to lean against a tree with my arms crossed. I was intrigued to see Emmett's plan in action. You just can't catch Jasper unprepared, but that didn't stop Emmett from trying.

Suddenly my bear of a brother goes crashing into Jasper and lands on top of him.

"Ha I win." He says just as he is tossed into the air and quickly tackled.

"Why do you think you won? Don't you know a kid like you can't beat me?" Jasper asked teasing him. We loved to remind Emmett that he's a baby compared to us.

"I will though." Emmett says as they continue to wrestle.

I can see in Jaspers thoughts how upset he is at losing the race to me and how he wasn't about to let Emmett think he would win their wrestling match.

"So Edward, what's on your mind?" Jasper asks as Emmett runs off in search of prey. "I know you didn't just come home to let Jacob and Jereb have alone time. Jacob would never let you just leave."

"Jacob doesn't want me." I finally say after Jasper and I sat in silence for ten minutes.

"What do you mean?" I can tell my words throw Jasper off slightly.

"When they came home, Jacob didn't even great me. He just grabbed Jareb and they went to our room and closed the door. Jacob even told me to stay away, because he didn't want me to scare Jareb." I could feel waves of calm hit me as I talked and I greedily drank it up thankful for Jaspers ability. "I stayed there as long as I could, but after a while I figured it would be easier if I just left."

"But why did it take you so long to tell us? Edward, do you realize how worried Carlisle and Esme are? You do know that you're their favorite, right?" I couldn't help but laugh as Jasper says the last part; it was kind of an ongoing joke between us. Though secretly we all thought it was true.

"Thanks Jasper." I say as we part ways to find our own dinner.

We stayed out for roughly 46 hours and then ran home.

"Look I don't know exactly what you did but you better leave!" The three of us could feel the tension in the air as we entered the house through the back door.

"Rose, just let us in I need to talk to him." I froze as Jacobs voice vibrated off of the walls.

**AN: Thanks for reading… I know, short. But I hope to update again this weekend. (Depending on if I get good reviews)**

**Also I would like to announce that I am a beta for Malin'ora with the story Slave to the Heart… So please check it out, it's her first story. You can find her in my favorite author section**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I own nothing… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… THANK YOU to all my reviewers :) Sorry I couldn't update sooner, like I had said. You know how it is Real Life tends to get in the way. **

**Chapter 5**

**Jacob POV-**

"Jacob?" Rose snarled at me as we knocked on the Cullen's door.

"Hi Rose, this is Jareb. We're here to see Edward." I knew by the tone in her voice that she was pissed. I mean I get it I screwed up. Does everyone have to have a problem with me? Gosh. "Rose, can you just let me in?"

"Look I don't know exactly what you did but you better leave!" Rose yells, closing the door slightly and blocking the entrance.

"Rose, just let us in I need to talk to him." I say just as Edwards scent reaches me and I push open the door and walk past Rose. I freeze as I see Edward, my love standing there with a pained expression on his face. His expression causing my heart to clench in pain, it was as if I could feel his rejection for me pouring out of him.

"I told you not to come here!" He yells before he turns and runs through the back door. I shrug off Jareb's arm that had been gripping me since leaving the car and I follow Edward into the woods shifting as I do.

**EPOV-**

Yes I'm a coward. I thought to myself as I ran far and fast into the woods, not caring where I was going, just knowing I needed to get away.

_Edward, please stop._ I heard Jacobs's thoughts. _Please don't leave me. _With his words he added pictures of how he was while I've been away. It made my long dead heart ache to see the pain he suffered, but I wasn't sure I was ready to return home. I wasn't sure if his home was still my own.

_Edward, please at least talk to me._ He pleaded as he stopped running after me, exhausted from attempting to keep up with me.

I stop, keeping frozen as I argue with myself. Part of me wanted to comfort him, tell him everything was alright, but the other part of me wanted to get out of there. My decision was made for me as I hear Jaspers thoughts approaching and he tackles Jacob to the ground.

"You just waltz in here and expect for everything to be alright? Do you have any idea how much pain you caused him?" Jasper was yelling as I quickly made my way to the spot they were. Jacob's massive wolf was pinned to the forest floor as my brother continued to yell at him. Jareb stood only about ten feet away, watching, as if he was unsure what he should do. His mind was a mix of needing to protect his mate and fright from Jasper who looked so much like the others with his scars.

Jacob hadn't said anything to Jasper choosing instead to take whatever "punishment" was going to be dealt to him.

"Edward?" Jacob says noticing me, as his body turns back to his human form, with Jasper still on top of him. Though now Jacob was as naked as the day he was born and I couldn't help myself as I take in his perfect form.

"Gosh Jake, warn a guy before you do that." Jasper yells as he quickly gets off of Jacob and looks to me to see what I wanted to do.

"Edward I'm sorry." _I don't know how else to explain to you how sorry I am. Please come home, I miss you. _I could feel the sincerity in his words, but I couldn't make myself accept them. He shouldn't have acted that way to begin with and there was no way I was about to just let him off to hook that easy.

_I'll head home, but call if you need me._ Jasper says, speaking to me through his thoughts as he takes off running home, leaving Jacob, me and an awkward looking Jareb alone.

"Edward, please say something." Jacob practically begs as Jareb hands him a pair of his cut offs, to put on.

"Why, would you come here?" I ask my voice filled with so much venom that Jacob takes half a step back. "I said not to come, I told you I would return when I was ready." I could hear Jareb getting scared as I yelled and I felt bad about frightening him but I needed for Jacob to understand. I get it if Jareb is also his imprint and I would never ask for him to live without an imprint. But at the same time I hated how he so easily threw away the years we've spent together, just to be with someone else in our room, in our bed. Though I could tell by Jareb's thoughts when Jacob had shifted, that that was the first time Jacob has allowed for him to be seen that way. I could see Jareb's thoughts as he thought about all the times he's wanted to claim Jacob, claim his mate. But Jacob had always stopped him, telling him that he couldn't do anything without me. The memory Jareb unknowingly shared with me was enough to warm my ice cold heart, but not enough to melt it.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back. I had to come to you. I need you Edward. Please, what can I say to convince you?" There were now tears rolling down Jacobs face and I couldn't stop myself as I move to wipe them away. Jacob never cried, it went against everything he truly was. Jacob was strong; he wasn't one to let emotions rule him. Standing so close to him I could see how sick he looked.

"Jacob, have you been taking care of yourself?" I ask before I can stop myself. I could tell he had lost some weight and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"H.. He… He's been, um… he's been wasting away." Jareb says answering my question. His voice is like a small bell, nothing like the strong confidence most male vampires have, this one had no confidence. _He says that we are a family, the three of us. I've never had a family; all of my family leaves me. Are you going to leave us too? _

I was slightly surprised that Jareb had reached out to me in such a way; I was also surprised at what he was saying. He wasn't just saying these things for Jacob, he was meaning them. His mind flowed to the house, the room I got ready for him, everything Jacob had told him about me.

I don't say anything as I nod my head and look up to the sky that was now darkening with rain clouds.

"It's going to rain; I guess we should go somewhere else to talk." I say before leisurely jogging farther into the woods towards a small cabin the family had so when any of us needed total privacy. I don't run fast and soon both Jacob and Jareb are neck and neck with me, choosing for us to run side by side.

**AN: Thanks for reading… **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… I tried to reply to all of your reviews, but I'm sure I might have missed some, so if I did sorry and thank you :)**

**This chapter didn't turn out the way I had wanted, I hope you still enjoy it though.**

**I'm now a beta for two people, ****CrystalMichelle**** (Both human, Jasper/Edward) & ****Malin'ora**** (Vampire/ Shifter, Edward/Jacob)… Please check out both of their stories. (You can find both of them in my favorite author section)**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV-**

The three of us reach the cabin in a matter of minutes, after running in complete silence. I was torn; my thoughts ranging from just forgiving Jacob by going home with them and making Jacob beg, before sending him home, without me.

I open the unlocked door and stepped inside, followed closely by Jacob and Jareb. I would have preferred to have this conversation without Jareb, since this was really just between Jacob and me, but I also knew it wouldn't be right to ask for him to leave. Weather I was ready to accept it or not, this was now our life. Jareb's now part of our Us; never again will it be just the Jacob and me.

"Edward, please, the silence is killing me. Say something, anything." Jacob begged, dragging me out of my thoughts, making me realize we had been standing in the cottage for roughly 30 minutes, in complete silence.

"It was the only thing to do." I finally say as I turn towards Jacob who had been standing behind me. My eyes lock with him as I continue. "You left me Jacob; you left me standing in our living room as you took another man to our room…"

"We didn't do anything." Jacob quickly says, trying to reassure me they hadn't done anything sexual.

"YOU still kicked me out of our room; you didn't even make the time to greet me. We've never been apart that long, do you have any idea how it felt to see you, to want to at least hug you and you just brush me off like last month's trash." I was yelling, I knew I was and I couldn't make myself calm down. "I waited around the house for days, you didn't even think about coming out to me."

"Edward, love, please. What else can I say? I love you, you know I do. But Jareb's now a part of our life, he's my other imprint, he needed me to be with him." This is the first time Jareb has been mentioned by name since we entered the cottage. That's when I realized he was sitting in a corner behind Jacob, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He was shaking, taking a peak at his thoughts I could tell it was because of the yelling going between Jacob and me.

I open my moth to yell again just as Jareb brings his eyes up to meet mine. I had never know a vampire look so scared and helpless and maybe that's why instead of saying anything to Jacob I push past him and walk towards Jareb. Before I know it I am kneeling before the young vampire.

"Jareb," I say quietly, my voice running over him softly. "There's no need to be frightened." I got to continue but am cut off.

"You're yelling at each other." His voice is shaky but I can also hear the beautiful tones of it as he spoke. "You're still mad."

I'm not sure how this boy was able to do it, but just by his soft words I find myself speechless. I wanted to hold this boy closer to me; I wanted to let him know that he would be safe now. But at the same time I still wanted Jacob to know how he had made me feel. How unwanted he made me feel, inside my own home.

"Jareb, yes Jacob and I are mad, but we still love each other." I quickly say, needing to reassure him, wanting to protect him. My hand gently cresses his cheek before I know what I'm doing.

Our skin touching caused a shiver to run up my arm. It's hard to explain, it felt as if there was a spark between us. Almost like when Jacob and I would touch. As much as I would like to deny it, I could feel a connection towards Jareb. No, I don't love him. At least not yet, those kinds of feelings must grow. But I knew there was a possibility that love would grow between the two of us.

My hand was still on Jareb's cheek when Jacob gasped. Reading his thoughts I picked up on how hard it was for Jacob to not reach out and touch me. I could tell how much he longed to be near me, to hold me, to kiss me, to become one like we've done so many times.

"No Jacob!" I say and in one swift movement I am away from Jareb and out of reach for Jacob. "We can't just start back where we left off, Jacob, I'm a vampire. It takes a lot to change us, me making the decision to leave and come here, Jacob, it's changed me. I'll think more about coming home with you, but it's going to take a lot more to get me to be your love again." My words hurt me just as much as they hurt him and it takes all my strength not to take them back and gather my shifter in my arms.

Jacob just nods, as a look of defeat washes over him.

Its silent for a few more minutes before my phone goes off.

_Alice Cell… _It reads when I look at the screen.

"Alice." I say after hitting the accept button.

"I know you and Jacob have things to work out, but we all want to meet Jareb. PLEASE, bring them back here?" Alice was as perky as ever and while I wanted to say no, I also had a hard time denying my sister.

"Sure Ali." I reply before hanging up the phone.

"That was my sister Alice." I say looking at Jareb. "The rest of my family members want to meet you, would you like to meet them?"

I leave the choice up to him as flashes of memories evade his mind.

_Two vampires were holding him, one on each arm. His eyes were cast down as a female stood before him, her sticky sweet voice telling him what he was now, a vampire. _

"_You boy should fear me, you'll learn to become a good pet." He shivered at the hatred she projected at him. "But for now I will permit you to feed."_

_His arms are released just as a carcass of a deer's thrown into the room._

"_Enjoy your feast. The fun will start tomorrow." As she goes to leave he looks up and into the face of the woman._

"Maria." I say no question in my voice; this was the woman Jasper had talked about when he joined our family. Judging by the fear in Jareb's eyes when I said her name, this was the one to inflict all his pain. 

"How do you, how…" His voice is shaking as he tries to form words. "How do you know her?" He finally whispers as his mind wonders to all the possibilities that I'm working for her to get him back to her.

"I've never met her, but my brother at one point has." Yes I kind of lied about the last bit, by not telling the young vampire more about Jasper. But I also could tell this was the vampire that hurt him, that caused his fear of all of our kind. "Why don't we go to the main house, more can be explained on both sides."

We made our way back to the main house exactly like we had left.

Complete silence and running neck and neck.

My mind was racing with what was going to happen now.

**AN: Thanks for reading… Let me know if you want a Jareb POV or an Edward POV for the next chapter :)**

**Don't forget to check out ****CrystalMichelle**** & ****Malin'ora**** they both have great stories going :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… I tried to reply to all of your reviews, but I'm sure I might have missed some, so if I did sorry and thank you :)**

**This chapter is more of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the long wait, Jareb was having a hard time talking to me. Be warned many will not like what is in this chapter, you may need a tissue.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jareb POV-**

If I was scared earlier about being around more vampires, I was now terrified. Edward knew the woman's name, and while he claimed to not be working with her, I just wasn't sure.

Our run back to the house was in silence.

I was being sure to stay close to Jacob when we entered the house, which was now dead silent. But I knew it wasn't empty, even before following Edward into the living room, where six vampires were sitting and had their eyes locked on us, on me.

"Jareb, this is my family. Carlisle and Esme are our parents; next to them in the chair are Rose and her mate Emmett. The pixies name is Alice and the man next to her is her mate Jasper." Jasper was closest to us and when I locked eyes with him I couldn't help backing up. He had an obvious scar on his left cheek, well obvious to other vampires.

The scar matched my own, and I could tell that this was no regular man. This Jasper was a fighter, unlike me, he was trained to fight, and this must be the brother Edward talked about, the one that knew Maria.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Jareb, a new member of our family." A small smile formed on my face as Edward says that, Yeah so he didn't call me a mate, but he did include me as part of his family. That's something.

"Um... Hi, nice to meet all of you." I say, hoping I don't sound like a total fool.

"It's so nice to meet you Jareb." The pixy Alice girl says as she flings herself towards me. I could almost feel the tension in the air as the young blonde glared at me, apparently not liking me being close to his mate.

"Jasper calm down. He has stuff he needs to share with us." Edward almost demands before adding. "Maria changed him."

Even with Jacob and Edward so close to me I can't suppress the shiver of fear that ran down my spine.

"What? What do you know?" Jasper demanded as he stands, practically towering over me. "Did She send you here?" He's yelling and the atmosphere in the room was now swirling.

"Jasper you're projecting." Edward says before turning his attention to me. "Please Jareb, will you tell us your story?"

I was starting to doubt if I even should. Jacob doesn't even know everything and I wasn't sure how he would react.

"I was 18 when I was changed. Maria had found me after I was kicked out of a boy's home; I was living on the street, just trying to survive. I didn't have a choice when she came for me; she had two others with her, they made me go with them. I don't remember too much but I do remember that she bit me, and then there was pain, three long excruciating days of pain. When I awoke to this new life she was there, telling me that I was a vampire now, she fed me animal blood to keep me weak. She, um…" I started to stumble over my words and only continued when Jacob put his arm around me, followed closely by Edward, whose touch was also calming me. "They were all stronger than me, I couldn't fight them away. They bit me, they liked it when I would scar. She used me as a training tool." I paused, unsure what to say.

"She used you to train her army?" Jasper asked his voice calm and almost soft. My nod confirms it as I look at Edward, who had pulled me towards him while I was talking.

**Edward POV-**

Quietly I listened to Jareb as he told his story, with his thoughts and memories flowing from him.

"She fed me animal blood to keep me weak. She, um…" I listened intently as he stumbles over his words. That's when his memories grew more gruesome, and I stopped listening to the words he was saying.

_Two male vampires held his arms as he lay on his stomach; they were laughing their red eyes darkening with lust. That's when his screams would start as a third pushed into him. The three male vampires would all take their turns with him, and even though we are vampires we can feel pain. The pain that Jareb had been put through was almost unbearable. _

When I finally pull out of his memories I pull Jareb closer towards me. I had seen Jaspers memories of the Southern Wars, but they were nothing like the ones that Jareb had running through his head, and a small part of me was screaming at me to protect Jareb, that he was somehow mine and needed the protecting.

The thoughts of my family ranged from sorrow to distrust.

Rose didn't trust Jareb, she hated his scars, and to her he wasn't beautiful. Rosalie's curse was that she was vain, but not just about herself, but about those that surrounded her. She only wanted to be surrounded by beautiful beings.

Jaspers emotions ranged through many different things. He believed the story that Jareb had shared with us, but he hated that it was Maria that changed him. Jasper couldn't help worrying that Maria would come looking for Jareb and find him.

Alice was excited, though she was always excited, she didn't know who she was and had no memories of other family. We were her only family and she loved the thought of there being another member.

Emmett wanted to wrestle with him, though one warning look from me stopped my bonehead of a brother from making his challenge. Jareb had just told us he wasn't taught to fight, I wasn't about to let my brother scare him more.

Carlisle was worried about the emotional scars and wondered if it was possible for Jareb to fully heal from what he had gone through. Vampires don't change much, and he was worried that Jareb would never feel perfectly safe with any vampires.

Esme being the mother that she is wanted so much to hold Jareb, he had never had a family and she wanted to let him know that he now had a family. Though she was worried about Jareb, some of her fears were also for me. She was worried about me; though Carlisle and Esme tried to hide it they had always favored me. I was their first and oldest and before meeting Jacob I had spent many years alone.

Lastly Jacobs's thoughts, he wasn't thinking about Jareb, since he had already heard the story. No, Jacobs's thoughts were centered on me. While he could see I was coming to terms with Jareb, he wasn't sure what I would do, and I was saying nothing so far to ease his worry. He was sorry, I knew that. But there was no way I would let him off so easy.

I decided to go back home with them, knowing I couldn't fool myself any longer. It was difficult to be apart from Jacob, now with Jareb, I knew I needed to be there. But that didn't mean Jacob and I would pick up where we left off, no Jacob had a lot more groveling to do.

**AN: Thanks for reading… I'm not too sure how much I liked this chapter so please tell me what you thought. Also let me know what you think Jacob will/should do…**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**SO sorry for the long wait. The boys wouldn't talk to me and then FFic failed… Sorry for the SHORT chapter. :(**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV-**

I decided to go back home with them, knowing I couldn't fool myself any longer. It was difficult to be apart from Jacob, now with Jareb, I knew I needed to be there. But that didn't mean Jacob and I would pick up where we left off, no Jacob had a lot more groveling to do, and I figure while he's still "in the dog house" I could get to know Jareb more, hopefully in time he will be more comfortable around me.

I didn't like the thought of him never accepting me, it would just make our home life hell.

Currently he seemed to be warming up to me, since Jacob was upstairs in bed and Jareb had decided to stay downstairs with me and my family. It almost felt natural being with Jareb in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play Soul Calibur IV on the PS3, it felt just right when his hand touched mine to get my attention, lingering a moment longer than needed.

"Edward may we go talk somewhere?" His voice is quiet, almost like a child's asking for something.

"Sure, would you like to go for a walk?" I wasn't sure how far Jareb felt ok to leave Jacob.

On our walk in the woods we talked about everything and nothing. Ranging from my high education to Jareb's lack of education to his thoughts of doing some type of online school after he finds a job to make money, we argued the most about money.

Between Jacobs's job and my extended life we had plenty of money to send Jareb to any school he wants to go to. But I was quickly learning that Jareb is a proud soul and wouldn't take "handouts" even if they came from his mates.

We talked for hours and by the time we made it back to the house the sun had already risen, luckily with clouds. When we entered the house Jacob sat there at the table eating his breakfast.

My family like always was sad to see us go. They had gotten so use to me always living with the family through the years that even know when I've been with Jacob for so long they still missed me.

The drive home was long and slow and mostly in silence. Since the three of us weren't sure exactly how to interact with one another.

The house looked the same, when we walked in, Jacob making a beeline to the kitchen since he was "starving".

All too soon Jacob grew tiered and had to retire for the night.

_Edward you're coming right?_ His thoughts asked, ringing in my head.

"Not tonight Jacob." I say before standing and going into my art room. I could see the sadness in Jacobs's thoughts as he continues his nightly routine and soon is in our bed alone, I could hear his thoughts, criticizing himself for being so stupid that night her brought Jareb home, and now wondering how long it will be before the two of us could be together.

I guess there was one problem, Jacob would on many occasions think about the two of us and we were no longer only two. Jareb was now and forever will be part of our family.

As Jacob drifted off to sleep I was surprised to note that Jareb was in his study writing, choosing again not to lay with Jacob, but in a way stay out of the room with me.

I spent hours painting, occasionally listening to Jacob or even Jareb's thoughts, almost as if I needed the reassurance that they were both ok and still there in the safety of our house.

It was well after 3 am when Jareb knocked on my door.

I say nothing as I open it, my eyes locking on his, wondering what he could want. I realize a moment before it happens, what Jareb was thinking of doing.

His lips fit perfectly, as he crashed them to mine and I couldn't help but run my tong across his lower lip, tasting him, and inhaling his intoxicating scent.

The kiss stops almost as quickly as it had started.

"I'm sorry I just, well I um." Jareb's thoughts were a mess as he attempted to form a sentence. "I wanted to know what it felt like." He finally whispers before turning and walking back to his room, leaving me stunned where I stood.

**AN: Thanks for reading… Again so sorry for the wait and short chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter: mssmith, RockingThatAfroPic, lexifisher, bbbluez, tinker03, bellemeer, twimama77, , Grizzo, Karatekid-Ninja, bookworm324….. You 10 rock!**

**Sorry for the long wait RL sucks right now…**

**Chapter 9**

**Jareb POV-**

Here I am sitting in my room attempting to read and block out what I just did.

_How could I be so stupid as to kiss him? I mean really I'm not all that bad looking of a guy, but he's like one of those Greek statues or something. And if that's not enough of a reason, he won't even let Jacob touch him, what right did I have to kiss him? _

_But he kissed you back. _That annoying voice in the back of my head said, causing my ranting to halt.

He did kiss me back, I had felt it, and it had felt perfect. Not the same as when Jacob and I kiss, Edwards kiss held more power than the shifters, I could feel the strength in him, the strength only a vampire possesses.

Strength that would have terrified me days ago, before I realized he wouldn't harm me, but protect me.

I had wanted to stay there in his art room with him, but my body made its way to my book room before I could say anything. Now I'm alone.

I hate being alone, it gives me too much time to think about Maria and what she did to me. I was a healthy young man and she stole me away and broke me.

A howl in the distance makes me look up from the book that I hadn't been reading.

I knew that howl, I'm almost sure it is the howl of Jacobs alpha, Sam, his howl is quickly followed by a closer sound of some loud thump like something hitting the floor.

**Jacob POV-**

Sam's howl wakes me, causing me to fall off the bed tangled in blankets. My clock read 6:05 am and I was diffidently not happy to be awake, though I also knew that if Sam was calling a meeting at this time of morning it was something important.

As quick as I could I got up off the floor and dressed before leaving the bedroom.

Edwards caught my attention as I made my way down the hall; he was peeking out the door, knowing like so many other times that Sam was calling for a reason.

Jareb was also peeking around his door, though he was showing a look of confusion.

"Something must really be wrong for Sam to call this early." I say just as another howl is heard in the distance. "I'm I guess I should go." I mumble to myself before looking at Edward. "Would you like to come?" The question was meant for both of my mates, but it was Edward I wanted to hear say yes the most.

"Not today Jacob, I have some work I need to get done if I am going to be ready for the art gallery in a few months." He says before closing his door.

"What about you Jareb?" I quickly ask turning my attention towards him, trying to hide the hurt I felt at Edwards rejection to go with me, like he use to always do.

"Um, sure." He says looking slightly unsure of what to do. "Lets go."

When he steps out of his book room his smell hits me, and its then that I notice he has a slight scent of Edward on him.

We choose to walk to the meeting place and as we walk I can't help but wonder what had happened while I slept. Thoughts of my mates moving on with each other without me, made my body tense.

_Edward and I use to have an extremely active relationship; we always craved the other, needing to be close always. What if he couldn't accept the thought of having two mates, but instead of wanting me, he wanted Jareb? _

I shake my head, as if that would get rid of all the doubts that were flooding my mind.

"Did you and Edward do anything fun while I slept?" I asked Jareb, hoping I sounded nonchalant about it.

"Um, well Edward was working on his painting, and I was reading some…" He trails off and stops walking, causing me to also stop, my heart pounding so hard I worried it would pound right out of my chest. "I well, I got slightly lonely and went to see what he was up to, and well, I kissed him." _Oh so Jareb kissed Edward and Edward didn't kiss him._ My mind said before Jareb added very quietly. "And he kissed me back." I could have sworn that my heart stopped beating.

"Oh." I say as I start walking again, knowing that we really did need to get to the meeting ground to see what had happened.

We walk in dead silence. To say I was grateful to finally get to the meeting ground when we did would be an understatement.

"Jacob, Jareb, thankyou for finally joining us." Sam says as I lead Jareb to my normal spot on Sam's right, where one extra chair had been placed beside the two Edward and I would normally occupy. "No Edward?" My alpha questions, knowing that the three of us had just gotten back.

"Not today." I say, giving him a look that asked for him to drop the issue.

"OK well, now that we are all here, please sit and we will begin."

Sam first introduced Jareb to everyone, officially making him part of the pack and therefor protected by all of us. Seeing Jareb surrounded by all my brothers and sisters made me beam with joy. He was comfortable with them, and while it had taken him a while to be comfortable with the Cullen's, it had only taken a few moments for him to relax around the pack.

"So like many of you know, vampires are growing their numbers, trying to claim more territory. Because of their growing threat I am afraid that more people will start the change to become a shifter, so we need to keep an eye out on the younger ones and inform me if you think one of them will shift. The reason for this meeting this morning is that the coven we had helped fight a few weeks ago were seen heading this way. We will be aping up patrols for now, until we are certain of their threat.

The meeting goes on for a few more hours and by the time Jareb and I make it back to the house I am starving and exhausted.

"Do you think Maria is coming for me?" Jareb asks as we make it to our driveway.

"Doesn't matter if she is, she won't get you." I say, trying to reassure my mate who had gone from happy to terrified, the moment Sam told us his news.

When I opened the front door a delicious aroma hit my scenes. Edward was cooking and for a man who didn't like the taste of human food he sure did a good job at making it.

"Something smells wonderful Edward." I say, entering the kitchen where he was standing. I couldn't help my thoughts as I remembered the first time he had cooked for me.

_He had asked me to come to his house. He had even told me to come hungry. When I made it to the front door of the Cullen's mansion I was surprised to find it locked, they never locked their door. Confused I had rung the bell, just to have my breath taken away when Edward opened the door, wearing a read apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' with no shirt. It wasn't until he invited me in and turned his back to me that I realized he wasn't wearing anything but that apron._

"_I thought you wouldn't mind starting with desert." He said turning back towards me and looking at me seductively._

_My clothes along with that apron were gone in seconds as Edward pushed me to lie onto the table._

_That night we took turns worshiping the other body as we make slow and passionate love. _

"Jacob, that's not on the menu tonight." Edward says bringing me back to the present time where Edward was placing a huge plate of spaghetti on the table with a side salad and a coke. His words rang in my head as I tried to hide my sadness. It was hard to not have him even want to be close to me. But I was also just thankful that he still wanted to be in my life and be here with me. I knew I had to make it up to him, but I wasn't sure what it was that I would do.

"Dinner looks and smells great." I say giving him what I hoped to be a genuine looking smile before I started eating.

"What did Sam call a meeting for?" Edward asks from his normal chair on my right. I don't get the chance to answer as I am still chewing my pasta.

"Maria is said to be moving this way, and I guess other vampires are growing their coven and fighting more for land." Jareb says, answering Edward's question.

"Jareb, you don't need to be afraid. You are safe here." Edward says before the room again goes quiet.

As I finish eating I can't help but wonder what the three of us will do with the rest of the afternoon. While I wanted to work on my car, I also wanted to spend my time with Edward, and even Jareb. I needed to be with my mates.

**AN: Thanks for reading… Leave me some love ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter! **

**WE HAVE MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS!**

**Here's a short chapter, enjoy ;) **

**Chapter 10**

**Jacob POV-**

After I finish eating lunch Edward announces that he had work to get done and would not like to be disturbed.

With a heavy heart I watch him as he leaves the table and goes upstairs. Starting to come to terms with the fact that Edward doesn't want me anymore, now that he has Jareb.

Standing I gather my dishes, cursing myself for ever imprinting on Jareb and bringing him home.

"Jacob?" Jareb says making me aware to the fact that he was still there.

"Um yeah?" I knew it was irrational for me to feel so jealous of Jareb and Edward. I wanted my imprints to get along; I just wanted them to do it with me.

"I'm going to need to feed soon. Do you think it would be alright for me to ask Edward to take me?" Feed, I had almost forgotten that they would also be able to share that with each other. Edward never allowed me to go with him; he always told me that it would be too dangerous for me. But here was Jareb, a vampire who could go without needing to worry about getting hurt.

"He sounded like he had a lot of painting to get done; maybe one of the Cullens will take you." I say, praying this wouldn't come back to bite me too hard.

"Ok, um, do you think Alice and Jasper would take me? I think I would like to get to know them." I give him a smile before pulling out my phone and dialing Alice's number.

"I'm sure they would love to."

Not even an hour later Alice and Jasper are standing in our living room. Apparently Alice had had a vision and knew they would have to come here. So they had gone shopping in nearby shops till I called.

"Ali, Jasper, what brings you both here?" Edward asks running down the stairs after hearing them come in.

"Nothing bad brother, Jazz and I were just in the neighborhood. Figured we could take Jareb hunting and then shopping for a new wardrobe."

Not even ten minutes later I am alone with Edward.

"I have work to do." He says to me. I grab him before he can walk off.

"Please Edward, don't leave me." My voice slightly cracks as my mind fill with thoughts of Edward choosing Jareb and leaving me.

"Jacob, we are not leaving you. Yes we kissed, and it felt amazing, but you Jacob are still my mate." I can feel tears start to fall before I speak.

"You won't even let me touch you, be with you and yet you kissed him."

"Jacob, it takes a lot to change a vampire you know this. Why is it so hard for you to understand that when you pushed me away it changed me?"

I had no answer to his question. Intend I pulled him closer to me, needing to feel his ice cold lips upon mine.

**AN: Thanks for reading… ;) Sorry I am in a cliffy kind of mood… So sue me. lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter! (I try to reply to EVERYONES reviews… Though I am sure I missed some of you , so THANK YOU!)**

**So this is EPOV and should explain some. **

**Chapter 11**

**Edward POV-**

"You won't even let me touch you, be with you and yet you kissed him." I can see how upset Jacob is and it tugs at my heart, I hated seeing him hurt.

"Jacob, it takes a lot to change a vampire you know this. Why is it so hard for you to understand that when you pushed me away it changed me?"

His own legends compared my kind to stones. Why couldn't he see now, just how much I've changed?

It's like the day we met where my dark and lonely world became a place of light. Before Jacob I lived in a life full of loneliness, the darkness being my only friend, the only one who understood me.

Jacob brining Jareb home that day, Jacob my mate pushing me away like he did sent me back to the darkness slightly. It's like a shadow hovering within my mind, calling to me to come back into it, and seeing Jacob pull another into our bedroom made me want to disappear and go back to my one time only friend.

Jacob doesn't notice my internal battle, nor does he answer my question before pulling me towards him. I catch his thoughts before it happens.

The feel of his lips on mine has never felt so good. I deepened the kiss, loving the fiery feel of his lips upon my cold ones.

I could tell from Jacobs thoughts that he wanted more and while I also wanted more, it wasn't about to happen now. Like this.

"So Jacob you were so desperate to have me to yourself that you had to get my brother and sister to come and take Jareb hunting?" I say when we finally pull away.

"Um, well… It's not really like that." Jacob stutters, his cheeks turning slightly red. "I was, um…"

I watched him stutter for a few more moments before speaking.

"You became jealous after Jareb told you about the kiss." I say, knowing I am correct.

"Edward, you are my husband. I want to be with my husband. I'm sorry for what I did; I didn't realize what I was doing. Edward this is all so confusing for me." Jacob is shaking slightly and I knew the shift would come soon as he let ALL of his emotions out. "Please Edward I want to be with you."

I could see us through his mind, in our bed, together.

And I would be lying if I said I didn't want that. But I knew it would never look like that ever again. His perfect picture of two is now three; two of us couldn't connect like that without the other. I wanted Jacob too, but we would need to wait till Jareb arrived back at home.

"Jacob we can't…" I don't get a chance to finish talking as he shifts and runs outside, surprising me.

**Jacob POV- **

I phase without thinking. I had to get away, before he finished telling me that we can't be together like that again.

I didn't get far into the woods when I'm suddenly tackled by Edward.

"No Jacob, you do not get to run." Edward says, holding me to the ground. "Now shift Jacob."

I wait a moment before shifting back, Edward still on top of me. Though now he's not straddling an overgrown wolf, he's straddling my bare body.

"Now as I was saying before you took off. Jacob we can't go back to how things were before Jareb, because Jareb is now part of us." I look at him confused before he continues. "Your thoughts Jacob, Ever since you and Jareb came for me, your thoughts have been on you and me together. The two of us reconnecting, there's just one problem with that Jacob. We are no longer just the two of us. We now must always include Jareb also."

Finally everything he was saying started to sink in.

"Jacob put on your shorts and let's go home." Edward says getting up and throwing a pair of cutoffs at me.

"Edward, does this mean that… um…" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before I'm interrupted.

"You'll never find out if we don't get home for when Jareb gets back." With that he takes off running.

**AN: Thanks for reading… ;) **

**My story A Beastly Tale has had a complete makeover and chapter one is now reposted. This Jasper/Edward tale is different than any you've ever read… I hope! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter! **

**Chapter 12**

**Jareb POV-**

Hunting was exhilarating. Maria never let me hunt; instead she would have a dead animal brought to me. I never imagined hunting would feel this way. The feeling I got from taking down the deer and drinking its warm nectar, it's a feeling that I can't describe.

"Well now that we're done here, its time for you to change and then we'll go hunting." Alice says as she throws me a change of clothes.

I grow embarrassed when I notice that Alice and Jasper were both still clean, but I had drying blood and dirt all over the front of my clothes.

"Don't worry about it Jareb," Jasper, the empath says as I go and change behind a tree. "We are all a little messy when we first start. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

Jaspers words make me feel slightly better, causing me to smile.

"Come on Jareb, I want to go shopping." Alice the little pixy yells at me as I hurry.

Four hours later I realize just how much Alice likes to shop.

"Alice are you ever going to let me go back home?" I question as we make our fifth trip from dropping bags at the car and walking back into the mall.

"Oh stop complaining. We aren't even half way done. You Jareb need a full new wardrobe." She says pulling me into yet another store.

Its past 10:00 pm by the time Alice allows us to leave the mall. I can't help but feel excited the closer we get to home.

I just hope Jacob and Edward have worked things out and didn't end up killing each other.

The house is quiet as Alice, Jasper, and I haul in all the bags.

"Here go try some one." Alice says handing me a bag.

"Ali I think Jareb has had enough trying on clothes. You know they will fit, because you made him try it all on at the store." Edward says coming down from the stairs, Jacob right behind him. "Anyways haven't you taken up enough of his time today? Go on you and Jasper head on out."

I watched, shocked as Alice and Jasper are ushered out the door.

**Edward POV-**

"Jareb, how was hunting and shopping?" I ask as Jasper and Alice drive off.

"Hunting was fun, if that's the right word for it. As for the shopping part, well I didn't know if Alice would ever bring me back home." The smile he gives me makes my undead heart leap. "Did you two play nice?"

Jake laughs at his question before he wraps his arms around me.

"We talked it through, been waiting for you to get home. Now go upstairs to our room and change. We have an 11:00 movie that we need to make, as our first official date." Jacob says, as the three of us grab the bags and head up towards our room.

"What movie are we going to see?" Jareb asks from the bathroom as he changes.

"Thor," I answer as I help Jacob put Jareb's clothes. "You ready?" I ask as he steps out of the bathroom in his new clothes. I had to hand it to Alice he looked amazing.

"Sure."

Soon the three of us are in my car heading towards the theater. It being so late at night and during the week we had a good chance of having the theater to ourselves.

"So are you two going to tell me what you talked about?" Jareb asks after three minutes of debating with himself.

"We talked about us. Guess my thoughts have been so focused on me and Edward that I wasn't thinking about the big picture." Jacob answers from the back seat. "That's what tonight's about; we are going on our first date. Then with some luck I won't be alone in our bed tonight."

"Lets get this night started." I say, pulling into the parking lot before quickly getting out and rushing to open Jareb's and Jacob's door. "From the looks of it the theater is practically abandoned."

"Well guess we should go inside." Jareb smiles as the three of us walk inside the theater and after paying for Jacob's popcorn, soda, and sour skittles, I am happy to find it empty as we take our seats in the back with Jareb in the middle.

**AN: Thanks for reading… ;) **

**My story A Beastly Tale has had a complete makeover and chapter one is now reposted. This Jasper/Edward tale is different than any you've ever read… I hope! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**BIG thanks goes to all the reviewers last chapter! I've been getting A LOT of PM's about my chapters being too short… SO I'll give you the option. Short chapter about once a week or so… OR longer (3000 wd) chapter once a month? Go vote in my poll on my profile. **

**Chapter 13**

**Jareb POV-**

I could hardly believe that we were sitting here, in a theater as a date. Edward had grabbed my hand in his the moment we sat down, causing me to beam with happiness. I was in-between my mates, but I could feel the love in that air that the two of them had. Whatever happened while I was gone they must have worked out a lot.

_I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob had said back at the house. "With some luck I won't be alone in our bed tonight."_

"You ok?" Jacob asks, putting his hand on my knee.

"Yeah I was just thinking about what you said." I answer still staring at the screen.

"And what did I say?" I could feel his eyes on me.

"Something about our bed." I whisper, turning my attention back to the movie. I could hear a slight laugh come from Edward. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

The movie was great. But by the time it ended I couldn't wait to get home. Between Jacob's hand rubbing up and down my thigh and Edward whispering into my ear every so often, I was so turned on that I just wanted to go home and jump into our bed.

"Well how was our first date?" Jacob asks once we are back in the car and driving back home.

"It was nice." Edward says, smiling as he drives.

"And…." I knew what Jacob wanted either of us to say. He was waiting to see if he would sleep alone tonight.

"We're home, so everyone out of my car." Edward laughs.

The air seems to shift as lust fills between the three of us.

Silently I follow Edward and Jacob towards our room.

"Wait here." Edward says before disappearing into the bedroom. "Come in."

I could smell candles before the door even opened to reveal a beautifully decorated room, light only by candles. The room was way different from the last time I was inside with Jacob, when we first came home.

"WOW." I say stepping further inside and looking around.

"Do you like it Jareb, we wanted to surprise you." Jacob asks, looking very excited.

"You've changed almost everything. You didn't have to." The only thing that stayed in the room was the paining Edward had made.

The bed was now decorated in white linens, giving it a very clean and beautiful look.

"We wanted you to feel like this is our room. So we figured that it was time to redecorate." Edward's body was now flush against mine, the feeling of lust consuming us.

"Want you so bad." Edwards whispers.

It didn't take long for the three of us to strip and practically jump into bed.

"Look at him, he wants you so bad." Edward says, drawing all my attention to Jacob, who lay on his back, staring up at us. Currently I was on my knees between his legs, Edward right behind me. "Don't you Jacob; tell Jareb how much you want him."

Edward's hands travel down my chest to my hips, holding me to him.

"I want to feel you so much Jareb, I want you in me so much. Please babe, take me."

**Edward POV-**

I could feel Jareb shiver with want, looking down at Jacob, who was hard and waiting.

From Jacob's thoughts I knew he wanted to beg and plead for one of us to touch him and to stop just staring at him.

"Don't just stare at me please, do something. Anything." Jacob finally begs.

Guess he got tired of watching my hands roam over Jareb's body.

Quickly I grab the bottle of lube from the dresser and return to my mates.

"Prepare yourself love." I say handing Jacob the lube before taking my place behind Jareb.

Jacob and I had talked for hours about how we would go through with a third person in our bed. It was decided that Jacob would bottom for Jareb first.

"Look at him Jareb," I whisper into his ear as Jacob sticks his first lubed finger into his own hole, preparing himself for Jareb. "He's wanted you so badly for so long."

_What if I hurt him?_ Jareb's worried thoughts ask and I could feel his fear of harming Jacob.

"You won't love. I'll tell you what to do." I whisper to Jareb but I am aware of Jacob hearing me when he raises an eyebrow at me.

**Jacob POV-**

Jareb kept me waiting long enough as he lubes his rock hard cock up and slowly starts to lower himself towards me.

"Just go slow." Edward instructs Jareb, helping him position my legs over Jareb's shoulders.

Soon, though not soon enough I became aware of a small amount of pain as Jareb finally enters me.

"Oh gosh…." He practically calls out pushing in slightly more. It was Edward who was controlling Jareb's movements, giving me time to adjust.

"You feel so good, please more." I beg, encouraging my mate that I needed this too.

**Jareb POV-**

I'm almost completely lost in the tightness of Jacob around me. I could feel Edwards; guiding hands leave me as he gently and slowly starts to stretch me with his fingers.

"Do you want me?" Edward whispers into my ear. I knew why he was asking, because of my past. His question made me pause, _did I want this? _

**Edward POV- **

"Do you want me?" I ask Jareb my fingers still preparing him.

His body freezes as he thinks. _'Did I want this?' _His thoughts ring in my head before he turns his head towards mine, slightly pulling out of Jacob, who was practically whimpering.

The kiss is headed but quick.

"Yes" He says once we pull apart.

"Please, just do something." Jacob begs, bringing Jereb and I back to the task at hand. It was time for the three of us to fully become mates.

"I'll be so careful with you love." I say before grabbing his hips and holding him still for me.

Only Alice knew what the future holds, but I was almost positive at that moment that everything will be fine.

**AN: So not too sure if I liked this chapter too much… This is the third draft of this ch and I just couldn't seem to get it right. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading… ;) **

**Picture of the bedroom on profile. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**SHORT CHAPTER, RL has been crazy…. BUT I wanted to get this little segment out of the way.**

**So lilgent84 sent a shout out about this story on his story Something Wicket This Way Comes… It's a Jasper/Edward and is AMAZING! Please check it out ;) lilgent84 can be found in my favorite authors list.**

**I have a new story getting ready to start later this summer… Called **_**It must be the vampires… Who Else?**_

**Check it out and vote for the pair you would like it to be. ;)**

**Chapter 14**

**Jareb POV-**

Everything felt perfect. Edward and I lay there with a sleeping Jacob between us.

"Guess we tired him out." Edward laughs as he gently moves a piece of hair out of Jacobs face.

"Guess so…" I say staring at the sleeping shifter. "Edward? Um, what happens now?"

Seriously it's not that stupid of a question.

Here we are three men, two vampires, and one a shifter. Somehow we're all mates.

_I mean how does that work in the long run? _

_Will there be a hierarchy of sorts?_

_Does that make Edward the leader, if so where do I fall in this category?_

A chuckle from Edward brings me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you can do that." I whisper, realizing that Edward had been listening to my thoughts.

**Edward POV- **

Things seemed perfect until Jacob fell asleep, then out of nowhere Jareb starts worrying about everything.

I had no answer for his questions. Jacob and I had always been equals, neither of us totally submitting to the other all the time. But I could tell that Jareb is not an alpha, so where would that leave him?

My phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts.

"Alice?" I ask after hitting, accept call.

"Edward its Maria, I don't know exactly when. But she's coming this way." My sister says sounding totally freaked out.

I don't have time to pull information from her as Jereb stares at me.

"Ma… Marrrr…. ia… is coming?" He stammers out after hearing Alice's outburst.

**AN: Thanks for reading… ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**Just a note:**

**I've updated my Seth/Edward story Bleed Red :)**

**All I have Learned is now finished, with an epi on its way soon.**

**I have a new story getting ready to start in about a month called It must be the vampires… Who Else? It's now posted. Check it out :)**

**Chapter 15**

**Jareb POV-**

"Ma… Marrrr…. ia… is coming?" I say after hearing Alice telling Edward.

My entire body is shaking as memories of her swamp my mind. She couldn't come here, her army would kill everyone, maybe I should leave. She's only coming for me and if I leave she won't have to come here. I don't notice Edward hanging up the phone or moving until his arms are wrapped securely around me.

"Jareb, you will not run. Please promise me that. We'll be able to handle her and any army she brings with her. Jareb please just relax we'll protect you." By now I am dry sobbing into Edwards shoulder, hardly hearing the words he's saying to me.

"Jareb, Edward?" I hear Jacob sleepily call to us. It doesn't take long for him to spot us there on the floor of our room. "What happened?" He asks getting out of bed and wrapping his warm arms around me. My mates had effectively wrapped me in the safety of their arms, reminding me that I am not alone.

"I promise, I won't leave." I say to Edward, knowing that I couldn't leave my mates. I need them, they are my life now.

It seems like hours before we move back to the bed, this time I am in the middle of my lovers. Jacob try as he might couldn't stay awake all night and had fallen back to sleep, worry etched into his features.

"Try to relax Jareb, we'll keep you safe. My family will come here soon and the shifters are near, between all of us they stand no chance of getting to you." Edward whispered soft promises to me, through the rest of the early morning.

**Jacob POV-**

It was the delicious smell of breakfast that woke me; I was much surprised to find myself alone. I had wanted to wake with my mates in bed with me. But I could also understand how boring it must be to sit by a sleeping person all night long.

Laughter from the kitchen makes me smile, as I remember how scared Jareb had first been and now he's not just alone with Edward, but laughing.

I stretch as I get out of bed and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Something smells good." I say as I enter the kitchen, enjoying the sight of my two lovers standing over the stove.

"Well I hope you're hungry. Edward just about emptied the fridge." Jareb says as he turns towards me, giving me one of his perfect smiles.

"Yeah well when Edward says I can eat us out of house and home, it's normally because he is the one doing the cooking." I say before kissing Jareb and moving to great Edward.

"What is on the agenda today?" Jareb asks; as I sit down to eat.

"My family will be coming tonight around seven." Edward answers as he sets a large pile of pancakes before me.

"And the pack will be having a meeting in a few hours. Are you both coming?" I ask as I start to shove the delicious breakfast in my mouth.

"Yes Jacob. We are both coming." Edward says his ice cold breath washing over my neck.

**AN: Thanks for reading… ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… this is a threesome, if you don't like that then you may want to stop reading… **

**SO SORRY about the long wait on this one…. **

**I'm going to start beta-ing ****for ****Jaspered01's story Strange Fruit… It's a Jasper/Edward story, please check it out ;) Jaspered01 can be found in my favorite author section.**

**Chapter 16**

**Jareb POV-**

I can't help but smile as the pack all great Edward like he's been gone years or something. They were also quick to welcome me, and I was comfortable being surrounded by the pack, they felt like family to me.

The pack meeting goes smoothly and right at seven the Cullen's arrive and greet Edward, Jacob and me before also greeting the pack. It was nice to see our kinds getting along. And funny to watch Emmett trying to wrestle five shifters at once, he ended up losing, but looked to still be having fun.

The fun and games don't last long as things soon turn serious. We were all seated in a circle around a bonfire, me sitting between my mates as they discuss Marias impending attack.

I find it hard to concentrate as my mind drifts to the promises she use to make me…

"_If you ever try to run I will do worse than kill you... You'll never escape me; I'll always be able to find you… You're mine to do with what I want..." _

It's Edward who pulls me out of my thoughts, as he wraps an arm around me protectively, telling me to let my past go.

It seems like forever before Jacob, Edward, and I go home.

"Man I'm beat; our families sure know how to tire a wolf out." Jacob laughs as he practically falls into bed.

"Oh, is Jacob tired? Maybe we should leave and let him sleep." Edward says, though I'm sure he's teasing.

"No you don't." Jacob says grabbing Edward as he attempted to walk past him towards the door.

I watch with a smile on my face as they interact with each other. I still wasn't sure how the three of us were going to be able to make this work, but I knew it would, somehow.

"You too," Jacob suddenly says as I am being pulled down onto the bed with them.

Soon I feel Edward's lips on my neck, trying to pull me out of the thoughts that had been in my head all day. Jacob's lips soon join his, as I find myself surrounded with their love, leaving no room for me to doubt anything.

Our touches start out soft and slow before getting heated and desperate. It felt like someone had pulled the plug and I needed more.

"More." I demanded, not sure who or what I was asking for.

And more I received.

Our love making ended up lasting till the early morning, and poor Jacob was exhausted and sleeping soundly late into the afternoon.

It had felt so enticing to be underneath Jacob as he slowly made love to me. And to see Edward over Jacob, taking him from behind had quickly sent me over the edge.

We had come together again and again…

The clock read 2:00 pm by the time Jacob stirred, stretching as he awoke in the middle of Edward and me.

"Good morning, someone was a tired puppy." Edward laughed as he kisses Jacobs forehead.

"What can I say; you two do know how to show a man a good time." Jacob said sleepily as he cuddled into my side and pulled Edward to spoon behind him.

"We should just stay like this all day, no need to ever move." Jacob says before kissing me.

Neither of us got a chance to answer him as Jacob's stomach growled. Loudly.

"I would agree love; if it wasn't for that beast you have hiding in your stomach." Edward laughed out as I added.

"Yeah don't want that monster getting lose." The three of us laugh together as we finally get out of bed and head down towards the kitchen. As we pass a mirror I notice how black my eyes were becoming.

"We'll go hunting tonight Jareb." Edward says, having caught my thought about my eyes.

His words made me smile as I hug him.

**AN: Thanks for reading… SORRY about the long wait for this chapter. The boys stopped talking to me. Even getting this chapter typed took me two weeks. :(**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I own nothing, except for Jareb, he's mine.… **

**Chapter 17**

**Jareb POV- **

Three years has passed. Maria's little war came and gone, thankfully the only ones to lose their lives was Maria and her followers.

With Jacob's and Edward's help I've started publishing my own books, having finished a college degree in English about two years ago. My books were successful, full of romance and mystery, with a little bit of magic thrown in. Edward was great having the idea that he do the book covers. So I guess in a way we worked together sometimes.

Jacob is as happy as ever working in his garage.

Every so often we do argue, I mean life can't be perfect all the time. But we always make up… So I see it as worth it. I mean make up sex just makes everything worth it, right?

Well this concludes my journal entry for the night… I do believe Jacob and Edward are waiting in the bedroom for me. ;)

**AN: Thanks for reading… SORRY about the long wait for this chapter. The boys stopped talking to me. Even getting this chapter typed took me forever…**


End file.
